What lies beyond the truth?
by Athrun-chan
Summary: What if Fllay had been captured to the ZAFT and met a certain nice blue-haired handsome boy there? Are they going to be bind by a string? But what about Yzak? And more importantly...what about Kira?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! I wanna make this couple feel right. Yeah, I know. This couple will never happen but that's how I am. I wanna make something really impossible become one of the opportunities to show them that IT IS possible! ^^_

_Anyway, here's my first fanfic so please leave any reviews! I really expect it!_

_Thanks, and please ENJOY!_

* * *

**What Lies Beyond the Truth?**

**Athrun sighed.****.**** His job was over faster than he expected. He had handed them to his Captain and even made his report progress to him. But now, he really didn't have anything to do. Spent time with sleep was never came to his mind, unlike other soldiers did. He just transferred here from the main headquarter Aprilius City yesterday as one of F.A.I.T.H member to help this Artemis ship for recove****ring.**

**His mind kept begging him for another work that was capable for no when he accidentally bumped into someone. He turned to see who it was. It was a girl. But, something was different...**

"**You...aren't a Coordinator right?" he asked while helping her to get on her feet. The girl stared at him for a minute then nodded, **

"**...Yes, I'm not. I'm a Natural," **

**Athrun's right hand still hung on her shoulder, "Then why are you here? This place isn't supposed to belong to you," He then noticed that she wore an officer girl's uniform.**

"**I know," she gave him a suspicious look which was directed at his right hand. "And you better don't think that I want to be here. Excuse me, _sir,_" she struggled to let go but Athrun tightened his hold,"Are you hurt?" suddenly he felt pity for her. She shouldn't be here after all...**

"**No, sir. I'm fine. So if you'll excuse me-" she finally could get away from him and started to walk again. Athrun saw her back. He didn't know if it was his intuition or there must be something wrong with her being here...**

* * *

**Athrun went alone across the hall when suddenly heard someone called him from behind, "Athrun-taichou!"**

**He turned to see, it was just an officer. Realized that the FAITH member didn't move away, the officer continued, "Commander Raw La Crueset has called you, sir. He said he wanted to meet you as soon as possible in his room."**

**After bowed to the officer, Athrun let his feet brought him to his Commander's room.**'_Commander called me? But why...? He said my asssignments were well-done.'_**But he left that thought away when he was in front of his Commander's room. He knocked the door twice,and when he heard a reply from the other side, he opened the door.**

**He was about to ask his Commander about what just happened when his Commander suddenly asked the question who can allow Athrun to choke , "Athrun my son, have you ever felt lonely?" **

**Athrun was silent. He never thought about that one until now. **_Lonely...? _** He was about to answer when Raw interrupted his word, "Being a soldier is a hard thing. There's no one by your side that can take care of you. As almost all of you are teenagers, I am not a man without a heart to let you all being here with no one cares . Thus, I 've prepared some female officers who will be capable enough to be your personal assistant."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Gundam Seed/Seed Destiny because if I do, I will make a lot of unusual couples. Haha, you don't know how I wish..-_-

**Note : **I'm really sorry guys, if you all notice well, I had fixed the mistakes in chapter 1, as much as I see it. I swear from now on I will make sure that every words are 'acceptable'. Oh yes, if you all new/old readers find more mistakes in it, please inform me okay? ..^^: I'm really sorry guys, please forgive me for my mistakes.

Anyway, please enjoy and if you would, review!

**What Lies Beyond the Truth...?**

**Chapter 2 : What ?**

The white-coat Captain kept talking about the benefits of having the female company in each soldiers' side and how it affected the soldier's ability in battle-field, while Athrun let himself wandered his mind on another thoughts. _What the hell this captain is talking about? Is he gonna convince me to have a...wench?_

Before Raw Le Creusett could give more disturbance on his mind further, Athrun let himself coughed a lttle to remind his captain that he wasn't really sure about his almighty captain's plan.

"Captain, with all my respect, I don't think having a wench is really suitable plan for our soldiers. As the matter of fact, I really disagree with this plan of yours. So if you would like to reconsider about it, I could—"

"Now, now, Athrun my son," Raw Le Creusett tapped a very light voice in his desk. "I do not recall myself giving such a plan involved with –I apologize*cough..._wench- _but now you finally tell me that thing of matter, I really wonder..." he said, giving him a little curious glance.

If only Athrun wasn't known as a very elegant commander yet the leader of his ZalaDeath Squad and was able to hide his true feeling by his invisible mask, he would cry easily right now and right here because of ashamed, and the worst is...he probably had killed his own Captain for succesfully making him had that kind of pervert minds.

But no, Athrun wouldn't do that. Instead of laughing, he wore that stone-icy-face. "Is it sir? I'm sorry sir, but I couldn't help but think it that way—"

Raw Le Creusett held his right elbow on the air, for silencing Athrun."I wonder...do you prefer if I chose some wenches instead of our female assistant to accompany our soldiers?"

Hiding his embarassment, Athrun did nothing but firmly refused that kind of 'offers'. "Absolutely no, sir. Like what I said just now, beside it is useless, it only made our soldiers losing their focus toward the battle which may happen everytime."

Nodding satisfyingly, Raw Le Creusett continued,"Indeed. Thanks to your logical mind which has confirmed me back about my trust on you for having you as my second in command who cannot be deceived by any inappropriate offers whatever they looked like. So, if I may continue..."

A few minutes later, Athrun found out that what his Captain meant was letting his soldiers to have a _truly_ personal assistant as their Mom/sister/friend/whatever other names who usually prepare all the soldiers' needs. Breakfast, towel after practicing, even help them with battle-field if that's possible.

After 2 minutes for having the latest details about the offerings, Athrun finally agreed with it. But before he signed the paper, he had made sure that his captain didn't have any double-meanings on it, Then after what he thought was reasonable enough, he signed the paper. _There's nothing to be worried with personal assistant right?_

After what it seemed like forever, the silver-coat captain took the agreement paper and scanned it rapidly before folding it inside his map. "So I see you've agreed with this plan of mine right Athrun? Are you sure you don't wanna discuss it with Yzak? I'm sure he would be more than pissed off when he heard it."

Athrun couldn't help but chuckle. Yes, he had immediately imagined what kind of his comrade's face when he happened to hear this plan. Realizing that his behavior was out-of-blue in front of his Captan, Athrun covered his mouth immediately with his right back-hand."I'm sorry, but yes, I'm sure I don't need to discuss it with him. I mean, it will help other soldiers *cough -except Yzak*cough sir,"

Smiling, Raw Le Creusett then opened the curtain behind him that appeared from out of nowhere."So that's be it. Now Athrun," he looked at Athrun, trying to figure out what his feelings are,"I give you a freedom to choose your own personal assistant, since you are the first person here that I've been showing."

With that, he pulled the curtain gracefully,and sowly, Athrun could see 5 girls there.

And it made him froze.

The girl..the girl he had bumped into was there! Her flaming-red hair, scared look on her face, he couldn't forget it easily.

He actually wanted to make the decision right away, but he then realized that it would only made it suspicious for his captain. He couldn't decide his personal assistant straightly because _officially,_ they hadn't met before right?

So he let himself looked at the first girl. Narrowing his eyes, he couldn't help but feel pity at her for her pathetic excuse of body-shape. She was very thin, almost invisible for Athrun to see her bones even her veins. Yet, her hair was really a mess. With some heavy dusts clinging onto hers all over there, he just wanted to scream her at the top of his lung to wash them right away. He knew he had to choose a girl as his personal assistant but really...couldn't he deserve a better girl? He would see her everytime he woke up, for Goddess sake!

He skipped it. So the 2nd girl. Athrun couldn't help but blushing right away after he saw her. _What the hell IS she doing here? And that clothes...doesn't she want to be raped by one of the soldiers here? Her thin gold bra was invisible enough to let all the guys' eyes to stare at her big boobs! _Sighing a very deep breath, he black-listed the 2nd girl. There was no way he could stand a girl like that. Not because of the temptation but because of what is it...disgust?

So he looked at the 3rd girl. _Okay, this more sounded like a wife-to-be election _Athrun thought to himself. He couldn't tell about the 3rd girl's appearance. He couldn't tell whether she is beautiful or so-so. Because she was so...usual and however, he didn't like it at all. He needed someone's more special. _Okay, now he sounded like a man choosing a girl for his wife._But that was it. She was just so so-so.

And he skipped it. So here he was, in front of the 4th girl which he recognized was the flaming-red hair. He skipped it again.

The 5th girl, Athrun couldn't help but feel afraid of her. Her eyes, her lips, her hands..He was afraid of imagining things at the night _if _he chose her. _Well..she looks like going to rape me at night._ At that thought, his body shivered suddenly.

"I have chosen, Captain." Athrun then said. Turning his head toward the captain, Athrun kept his face neutral.

"Hm? Is that so...?" Raw Le Creusett said with amusing tone in his voice."So who is it? I bet she is lucky girl,"

Athrun walked toward Fllay, and stopped behind her. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he said,"I choose her."

Silence.

Still silence.

Then he heard Raw Le Creusett clasped both of his hands, giving Athrun an honorable applause."Congratulations, my son. I have figured that you really have a good taste on woman type. And by showing me your choice, you have proven me that your woman type is not only determined by her physical appearance but also her quality." Raw Le Crusett couldn't hide his silent compliment.

"...Pardon me?" Athrun raised one of his eyebrows. Okay, he knew everybody had guessed that his type of girl was always above average, even almost reached the perfection stage. He knew it,but about quality? He was the only one who knew that, it was about his secret requirements.

Captain Raw Le Creusett sighed deeply. "As you should know, she is the former of Vice Minister of the Atlantic Federation's daughter. And you may realize that she may be the only key to solve this war. So, I must admit that your taste is really...impressing,"

Athrun choked. _This girl...she is really that important? So that means, she is just like Lacus Clyne in here, in ZAFT. In short, she is the representative of Earth._

"So that's it," Athrun seemed to think a little."Do not worry, sir. I will not harm her or do anything unusual which may scare her, so I think I can guarantee her safety on me,"

Captain Raw Le Creusett smiled, he seemed happy to hear that. "Alright. So now, Miss Allster," he called softly. He took a gesture to made Fllay turn her head toward Athrun. "This is Athrun Zala, my right arm soldier. As you may know, he is also the son of ZAFT's beloved president _which_ made him also the most outstanding boy here. You could say that he's...an inch below a perfection."

Athrun bowed his head slowly, making an innocent smile that would make usual girls put their head over his kneel."Actually, that's kinda overreacting. I'm just an usual soldier. Miss Allster, nice to meet you. Please, be more patient with me from now on because I will need a lot of your helps."

Fllay looked at him strangely, but didn't react to his act. Instead, she was trembling and couldn't hide her fear on her eyes."A—ano..I—I.."

Captain Raw Le Creusett then held his hand."Do not be afraid, my child. Now, considering your tiredness, I suggest both of you to take a rest."

With that unspoken dismissed, Athrun bowed his head generously toward his captain, and walked out with his hand behind her back.

But no one knew that during that time, Captain Raw Le Creusett smirked with uncountable plans on his head..,"This could be interesting," he whispered.

-o0o-

Once they were outside, Athrun walked Fllay toward his room. When he walked past a vending machine near his room, Athrun offered her some drinks,"What would you like?" he turned, only to see her scared face. He didn't have her answers, so he decided to bought her a can of pressing some buttons, he received two cans of coffee."Here,"

Fllay turned her head away,"W-what do you..want?"

Athrun was shocked for a moment, not preparing to accept such a question. Deciding maybe answered her might a better choice, he put a can of coffee to her soft hand."Nothing. Why do you ask?" he said, looking at her face. A moment later, his hand had already moved to her shoulders."Hey, don't be afraid. I won't hurt you.." Giving her a gentle massage, reassuring her to be not tensed up.

"I—If thatso, why d-do you choose—_me_?" she said quietly, almost like whispered. If only Athrun didn't have a great listening ability, he might not heard it. Then Fllay raised her face, looking at him.

Athrun almost could figure out all her paroxysm feelings right now. Scared, unsure, unsecured. And somehow, he didn't like it.

"I'm sorry, if that's what you want to hear. But honestly, I thought I save you," he said softly, trying to make her believe him. "There are many kind of soldiers here, and many kind of personalities. If one of them has such pervert minds, don't you think that's terrible for you when you're chosen as their assistant?" he asked, revealing the truth.

Fllay had to take a few minutes to process his words. But a minute later, she gasped. Then her face immediately reddened."B-but...what about _you_? Aren't you guys..same.?" she took a few steps away, hesitated.

Athrun sighed."Listen, Fllay. Guys aren't always like that okay? I will not put you into anything dangerous, and I will not treat you in..that way." He moved to her hands,"So, hold on to my promises okay?"

Fllay stared into his emerald green eyes, looking for any lies beyond it only to find none. _He doesn't seem like that type..he was nice and kind.. can he be trusted?_ A few minutes later, she nodded slowly, still unsure.

Looking at that, Athrun smiled,"Good. Now," he turned his heels toward his automatic door."This is my quarter." he put in his ID card, and pressing some code on it. Not a second later, the door was opened.

What Fllay had in mind for the first time she stepped in, she couldn't find any words to describe it. 'Wow' wasn't enough for her right now.

It was a very enormous room, with a king-sized bed in the middle of it. A dining set table with 2 gorgeous chairs were applied neatly. An L mode large black couch was beside it, in front of a 45 inch of a thin black plasma television which hanged onto the creamy blue wall. On the below of the plasma television, there was a large oak desk which Fllay thought contained a DVD machine, game machine consoles, and a recorder machine.

Beside the desk, there was a high shelf with some little doors. On a door which Fllay could see because of her sight-angle, there was a sign which was inscribed 'Horror movies' so she guessed they would be the collection of movies.

Some few metres, there was a glassy sliding door. It was the bathroom. In the right, there was an elegant carved door. Walking towards it, she saw a huge change room with two long lines of cloth on each side, circling the changing room. On each side, Fllay could saw so many clothes which were classified into the type. There were casual type, uniform type, party type, coat type, vest type, jamper type, collar shirt type, and etc. Fllay couldn't count the types of cloth in total, but she was sure that on each type there were various colors,and maybe the total number of them was more than hundreds.

She walked out and saw a working table, the newest computer model was on it, and a set of laptop beside it, and some unknown machines were also there. On the dark red wall, hanging onto it, there was a wireless machine phone.

In the left of bathroom, she saw a communication machine which was probably connected to some important places in ZAFT. There was a face size monitors, and some buttons too.

There were 2 another huge doors. Fllay assumed it to be another bedroom and her curiosity, Athrun stepped forward and turned one of the door's knob silently."Come in, I'd like to show you your new room from now on," he said, stepped aside to give her a better view.

Some encouraged herself to step in.

It was also enormous. She saw a Queen-sized bed in the middle of it. A sliding-door bathroom which was made from glass, the same changing room. But now she realized that it was still empty. Out from the changing room, there was a working table with same mechanic things, just like the working-table earlier; and a craved couch.

Across from the room, there was an empty table with a soft red couch.

And to her surprise, when she opened the fresh green curtain, there was no window.

Instead a window, they were replaced by 2 huge glass sliding-door. She stepped out. There were 2 elegant expensive red couchs there, and between them there was a little oak table.

Besides them, there was still a lot of space.

Athrun suddenly interrupting the silence."So how is it? Do you like it?" he said, looking at her. At first,Fllay was taken back at his words, but then a few seconds later she nodded nervously."W-well..I think...th-this is too much..I—"

Hearing that, Athrun chuckled."Of course not."

Fllay then turned around, letting her eyes wandered everywhere."Is this...your room?" She unintentionally met his uniform, and she could see the S badge on his left chest."Oh..f-forget it.." she whispered. Although Fllay couldn't see how soldiers could be ranked by what kind of badge, but at least Fllay could pretty know that the guy in front of her was one of the most important soldiers with probably the highest badge any young soldiers could get.

"Hm.." Athrun held his hand to his chin."What now? Well..why don't you take some rest now? I'll accompany you tomorrow to buy things for your room."

Fllay nodded. She hopped into the room.. Before closed her frame door, she whispered,"Thank you,"

Athrun looked blankly at the closed door. Then he smiled, "Your welcome."

-o0o—

Evening. Athrun was sitting on his bed's edge, when he saw Fllay stormed into the kitchen. He now already wore a red with black line casual shirt Seeing her he didn't too mind it though. _Maybe she wants to make something for herself.._ Athrun shruggged.

A few minutes later, he saw her putting 2 cup of teas on the table. Then she turned to her, but afer realizing that he was staring at her, she blushed and kept her head toward the floor."Ng..Athrun-sama, I have..prepared 2 cups of tea. W-Would you...try it on?"

Athrun was taken aback. He had never expected someone would make him some tea. He sat still there for a while. Seeing him, Fllay couldn't help but feel panic."B-but then again...if you do not want it—"

"It's okay. I'll drink it," he stared at the cup, as if wanting to know what kind of herbal ingredients which were mixed there."Just...recalling some old memories," he got up to his feet. He then reached his cup and placed the edge of it into his lip. He took a little sip, as if tasting the first impression of taste on this kind of tea.

It's...good. No, it's actually _very_ good. Surprised, he spontaneously asked,"What kind of tea is it?"

Fllay looked up although still too timid to answer,"It's..Camomile tea. I-I'm sorry Athrun-sama, I-I don't know what kind of tea you usually had, s-so I decided to make the Camomile.."

"No, it's very good I must say." He took another sip,to weigh what the differences between this tea with the usual Camomile here."It has.. a very interesting scent. Like peppermint but no..it's different. Is this originally from Earth?"

Fllay nodded, not knowing what he really meant."I see.."Athrun added."So even the drinks are this different from here.." he muttered, more to himself. He putted the cup on the table, and asked again,"Do you also have some recipes from there too? Food, or snacks.."

Fllay slowly shook her head."I-I'm sorry..I only knew how to make t-tea, and s-some main foods and d-deserts but there are actually many of them...and I'm still learning."

Athrun nodded."Okay." he then smiled warmly,"So, do you want to practice together sometime? I'm really curious myself how far the differences of food and drinks between PLANT and Earth are."

Fllay stared at him for maybe the longest time she ever had. _Is it normal for a guy who wants to accompany her do some cookings?_ After put a lot of thoughts in her mind, she nodded nervously,"I... don't mind it..though,if you don't..too,"

Athrun smiled so gentle which usually made every girls put their heads over their kneels only to see that kind of smile.

"By the way Fllay, why don't you change into more comfortable shirts? I'm sure that's incredible uneasy there."he pointed her green ZAFT uniform.

Fllay blushed. She didn't say any word for a few seconds which take Athrun back to the fact. "Wait a minute. I don't see any luggages in your room just now. Does that mean..."

Fllay nodded slowly,she was trembling."I-I was kidnapped b-b-by Commander which means..y-yeah, I don't have any..of my clothes..I'm sorry.." Hearing that, Athrun almost choked on his own breath._ Commander did such a thing? Kidnapped a civilian...not to mention—a girl?_

He sighed in defeat. Really, his almighty Commander..what did he have in mind? Taking a deep breath, "It's alright, we'll figure it out. We only need to ask some women officers—shit! I forgot I'm not allowed to talk with them privately!" he shook his dark blue hair._ Or borrow from women soldiers..No. Lunamaria was on her assignment with Shinn and Rey. Shiho? Skip it, she's on the PLANT right now. Unless.._

"I know." he sighed again. Walking toward his changing room, he took out one of his casual shirts. Then,"Here, just wear it." Extending the shirt to her direction, he hid his blushing face.

Fllay had a horror mimic n her face, stared at the cloth for perhaps the longest time she ever had. Then she suddenly shook her head frantically,"Y-you know I can't! I-I mean...I am your assistant, and it's..it's kinda inappropriate for me to wear yours.." she whimpered at the last testimony of hers.

Athrun took a slight gaze at the cloth on his hand."What if I want it? I just can't let you be here for who knows how long and here you are, in that uncomfortable uniform, you know that."Athrun answered back,

Fllay looked at the , she tried to tell him the truth."B-But...what if anyone else find out? I mean, what if your girlfriend...do?"

Athrun wore a confused expression on his face,"I don't have any. Besides, what does a girlfriend have anything to do with it?"

Fllay stunned unvisibly. _So here I am, beside the densest person in my life.. _"Are you sure...it's alright?'

He nodded calmly, before handing her the cloth. "Go change. I want to see whether it fits with you or else I'll bring another cloth,"

Fllay finally took the cloth, and headed to her room.

-o0o-

In the room...

Fllay sighed. Holding Athrun's cloth in her right hand, she looked down. Finding it was impossible to have another solution for this kind of problem, she gave up._Oh well, time to see how it works._ Fllay opened her uniform buttons and then starting to wear the cloth.

5 minutes later, Athrun sat patiently in the couch while she was changing. As the door of her room gave buzz sound, Athrun turned to see whether his cloth fit enough or not with her.

Then he stunned. His dark blue casual shirt had become a mid-length dress for her. It showed her soft beautiful porcelain thigh, and although his shirt was larger enough for her, it didn't stop her curves of body to be shown off. And when she didn't wear her uniform, he swore he almost misjudged her as a new girl in ZAFT. She looked so...different.

Fllay didn't notice his gaze, so she held a grip of the cloth to her side, unsure with how it looked like,"Well, this is it. Although your..shirt _is _larger than me, I..I feel much much comfortable with it." She raised her head, smiling warmly."So thank you.."

He could swore it was her first free smile ever since she _was_ kidnapped here and he couldn't help but feel happy as well. Giving him a smile which is as fabulous as hers, he replied,"Your welcome."

* * *

Author's note : Thank you very much for reading this chapter, I know it sucks but well..I promise I'll write better for next chapters so please bear with it for now.^_^; That's it for now, I'm sorry it's shorter than I expected and like I did before, I promise I'll write longer chapters from now on. Thanks!

Oh yeah, and review please?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **Up until today, neither GS nor GSD is mine.

**Note : **This story took place when Fllay was captured by Commander Raw Le Cruesett who was surprisingly still alive. It was already 2 months since he captured her, and due to the sake of the story, SOMEHOW Athrun was still in ZAFT and had received his FAITH badge. (And hey, Athrun's appearance is when he is in GSD. Oh MY God I really love him in GSD! ^w^) Oh and yeah, Shinn and his fellowmates had apppeared in this story as Athrun's juniors. This story took place in GS, not in GSD. Hope you understand what I mean though (Sometimes I'm babbling about something and nobody could comprehend my words..T_T) If you still have no idea about what I'm saying, feel free to email me okay?^^

Anyway, please enjoy and if you would, review!

* * *

**What lies beyond the truth...?**

**Chapter 3 : Shopping!**

It was 2 days after he gave his cloth to her. During the days, she had more opened herself a little and had made a good progress with his presence and her being here with him. At least, she didn't shutter or stammered again when she spoke. She wasn't too shy anymore and Athru thought it was a really good step.

Athrun had actually promised her to do a shopping day for her to buy some things shhe might need, but fate called reversely. His Captains had made a lot of important calls, demanding his ppresence and his services when he thought he wasn't supposed to be there. Like yesterday. He was just asked for his presence in accompanying his juniors during their practice hour and hell, there was nothing he could do except watching and supervising. They had their scheduled trainer, for Goddes' sake!

So he then met up with his Captain and asked about his permission to do some shoppings with Fllay. And Captain Le Cruesett, like any other Captains' acts to Athrun, fulfilled his wish.

And here he was. Morning had came and the clouds even if they were artificial they started to fade slowly. It was a nice day. With the breezy wind and the swish of it, it was just a best day to do one thing : _shopping._

_Knock! Knock! _Athrun stood in front of Fllay's door, already wearing his high-ranked red uniform, furnished with his FAITH badge.

Hearing no sound from inside, he knocked it one more time,"Fllay,"

This time, it worked.

He could hear some movements from the satin fabric of the sheet and a few footsteps followed.

"Mmhh.." she muttered, opened her door."What is it Athrun-sama?" Athrun had to remember how to speak properly when he saw her form. Messy hair, messy shirt, but...it wasn't a bad thing if anyone asked him. (A/N:Hey, don't blame him for being close with no one but his teammate which most of them _are _male. And not to mention, for years!)

"I apologize for interrupting your sleep, but I was wondering if you'd rather come with me."

"...? To where?"

Athrun could hear her soft yawn while she said and he couldn't help but feel guilty for waking her up in this early of the day."We're going out,"

-o0o-

Fllay blinked a few times. _Going out? Like where..? This is a war ship right? _"W—what? I mean, for what occasions?" she got out from her room, rubbed her blue-grayish eyes."And what happened? It's not like everyday we are allowed to go outside, is it?"

"Yes. It seemed Artemis will arrive in December City to refill its stock. Of course it's only a few days before we're starting to depart again so I think I'll use this opportunity to buy some things for you." He looked at his watch.

"Actually...there is really no need for you to do that,Athrun-sama. It's not like I'm your guest or what.." she scoffed uneasily. She didn't want to be a burden here and for him.

"But you are. We are living in the same quarter so that means I'll take care of your needs and right now, your priorities are appliances and maybe some decorations for your room."

Fllay blushed. _Does he even think how wrong his choices of words are?_

"What about your practice?" she tried to refuse his offers by showing him another activities which is a must as a soldier.

"I don't have one for today and tomorrow, thank you." He answered straightly. Then he chuckled,"Why, do you have another excuses to turn me down? Really Fllay, I only want to buy you things like any friends do. There's no harm on it,"

Fllay lifted her head, meeting warm green-orb of his eyes, looking for certainty. When she realized that Athrun really meant to buy something for her, she finally nodded."...Okay. If you really don't mind it..I think it doesn't hurt for window-shopping."

"Deal. Anyway, maybe you would like to take a shower. Our occasion might take a long day," With that, he turned his heels toward the couch.

Hearing 'shower', she couldn't help but brightened up."Sure." How she imagined the warm water flew over her body, her soft skin. How the flowing water soaked over her body ceased her tiredness and sweat..

Just before she turned toward the bathroom, she asked without turned to him."Anyway, what time will we go?"

"Let's see,'Athrun who had already sat in soft surface of black couch, stole a glance at her before reply,"In around..." he looked at his watch," 20 minutes."

He was reading a quite thick red book in his right hand. Probably about techniques in long-range shooting or something. His right leg was crossed over another as he rested his back in the soft surface of fine quality leather. He was about to flip to another pages when he heard some buzz sounds from a door. And there, Fllay was walking out the bathroom on her tip-toes. She tried not to disturb him in every possible ways, he thought. He lifted his gaze upward a little, before got back to his book.

Fllay was only 3 metres from her room when he spoke out of blue,"What color do you like the most?"

"A-Ah!" she was surprised by his sudden questions as she turned toward him in aware position."W-well.. I really like red. Thank you for asking."she calmed herself by inhaled deeply before asking him back,"Why do you ask? Is there anything you'd like to do with that?"

"Nothing." Silence took over the room for seconds before she heard Athrun murmuring something "So she _does _like red..Is it also related to pink? Hm.." He continued to flip over some pages like 10 seconds ago. Meanwhile, Fllay stared at him disbelievingly. _What is he up to?_ When another minutes passed by and no words came from him, Fllay politely excused herself.

"Athrun-sama, if you don't have another questions, just excuse me to get another seconds to change before we finally depart,"

"Okay." He closed his book,"But what kind of clothes will you wear?"

"Of course, _your _cloth."

He raised his eyebrow,"You mean, _the one _you'd been wearing for these 3 days?"

She nodded.

"I don't think so. Go change another clothes of mine," he shook his head while pointing to his closet. When he saw another frown in her face, he interrupted,"I don't mind it. Don't make me feel guilty for letting a woman wear the same clothes for 3 days,"

"...I'm sorry Athrun-sama."she whimpered softly before continuing,"Thank you very much.. I really appreciate it,"

"It's okay. Go change, and please be hurry if you want to get there in time." He pushed her lightly, into her room.

-o0o-

"Good day, Athrun-taichou."

"Good day to you too,"

They were walking across the hall with Athrun in front of her and she followed him from behind. During their time, they had met a hundred of officers which each of them said their respect toward this very-young captain. _This guy was sure loved by everyone, she thought._ But what really impressed her was how every women officers reacted whenever this human-being named Athrun said 'hi' to them.

She didn't know whether they were in awe or astonishment when this guy said just a word to them. But what she really understood was they were more than willingly to do all heads in knee whenever they passed this taichou.

And she couldn't really blame them either. Sure, this master of hers was really interesting. With his good-looking face and well-manered behaviors of how to treat a girl, she was sure had to find it easy to get a girlfriend.

Despite how much she wanted to know about his life, she quickly turned it out.

-o0o-

After they arrived in a large hangar, she saw a black Lamborghini car in the middle of it. "Whose car is that?" she asked in curiosity."Mine." He turned to face her,"Do you like it?"

"It's cool..." she muttered softly. "What kind of place is this? Isn't this place suppossed to carry mobile suits and not _cars?"_

"Ah, I believe you are quite aware of that. All mobile suits were brought down into Service Center in town yesterday so they moved all pilots' cars here. Of course, this place wasn't originally built for cars. Hangar for cars were located right opposite of this direction which is quite far, I must say." He stepped forward."I take it there's no other questions?"

"That's all."

"Okay. Now I think it's about time for us to leave," He opened the passenger door to let her in first. Fllay quickly hopped in and in seconds later Athrun had already sat beside her.

He pressed the accelerator and the car finally became alive. Slowly the car moved out from hangar and followed the wind toward the road..

-o0o-

"This is...ZAFT..." she mumbled. Her eyes were hazy and nobody could understand what it means about her strange gaze right now.

"You like it?"

He carefully asked; tried not to say something risky that he might regret later. This girl was still a Natural, no matter she was so friendly around him. She was still a girl from a race who despised his whole-heartedly. Fllay was silent. She didn't know what to say. Suddenly a thought came slapped her inside.

_These people here, these coordinators. Why is she here anyway? Living along with coordinators, the enemy of human-beings whom she despised so much?_ She gritted, her eyes turned to cloudy as her eyelids narrowed. Her eyes were turning into constant gray orbs, and for a sec she was just like she used to be. _How can I forget it? Coordinators...the one who killed Father, who took all civilians' live, who were seeking nothing but winner of this war. The one who was...him._

Fllay flinched. She didn't like it when her memories wandered back, letting her to recall the bad events. True, coordinators were evil and they were just like devils who pretended and tried to be angels, covering their sins and not sealing off them. True, she still saved her hatreds toward them. But this guy.. she thought, while peeking a look at her companion. Blue-hair, beautiful green-orbs which almost drown her completely. His extremely good-looking face which she was sure all girls were more than willingly to put their heads into their knees. His gentle way of talking.. He didn't seem like any coordinators she knew. In fact, she had to remind herself that this guy over here was one of the beings she despised most. Because sometimes she acted near him like her around any people back then in earth. Laughing, and _for a second_ he could make her relax and felt like she wasn't a prisoner here. But only for a second. After that, one words banging her head it hurt._ Coordinators..Coordinators.._

Really, she had to wonder and promised herself to ask him about it. About the reason he was being nice to her.. Most coordinators were annoying and making her wanted to slap her hands toward them but he was different. And to be in truth, he wasn't an ordinary Coordinator. He was even one of the Captains which all Coordinators respected him much. Not to mention his genetic factor whose father was a Chairman in this ZAFT, and his badge which maybe made all soldiers were more than willingly to put their life onto it.

She then decided to play along with whatever game this blue-haired man had, as long as it didn't hurt.

Realizing she had let Athrun waited too long, she started to consider his question.

Of course this city was beautiful. But it was artificial... It couldn't be compared with the beauty of Earth. Naturally, made by God himself..

Earth.

The word stucked sharply, touched a spot somewhere beneath her heart. It had been so long since she was taken a s a hostage by Commander Raw La Crusett. Her mind wandered back to the time when she was nothing but a happy and cheerful teenager. When she hung out with her friends.

Even when she accepted her first letter from her former fiancèe.

Especially when she was with him...

"Fllay, is something wrong?" Athrun's question broke her train of thoughts. And Fllay somehow felt thankful for what he did._ I did it again!_ She slapped her face upon remembering _another_ things she didn't want to remember. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was distracted just now. I wasn't paying any attention.. Did you ask something?" she assured him now by giving him a genuine smile.

Athrun took a swift glance on her form while keeping almost all his attentions toward the road. He could pinpoint her paroxysm feelings but he just couldn't put a finger on it. Sure, her face always seemed to have a lot of thoughts, but now it was different. It happened so sudden and he couldn't help but felt worry. Somehow he felt she pretended not to hear his question. Somehow she tried not to answer any questions related to ZAFT. He wanted to know further but he didn't want to offend her. So deciding maybe it was best to leave any of ZAFT subjects behind, he continued,"Never mind," he averted his gaze back to road."Anyway, why don't you take some rest? It took at least 15 minutes to get there."

"...I'm not sleepy," she huffed."I'm just...being moody, that's all,"

He smiled. "Okay, but we can't have you being sleepy all the times can we?"

"The same line goes to you too. I also don't want to gain all people's attentions,"

"What do you mean?"

"This is what I mean," she tucked her finger on his arm."Don't you want to be a normal teenager just for once?"she clutched his read-coat uniform."...Even all these badges.. Aren't you tired of it?" She asked slowly. Her eyes were staring deeply at him, looking for answers.

Athrun was taken aback by her questions, and he didn't answer. He couldn't. Now that she told him about it, he started to think it over and over. Of course he wanted to be like any other teenagers. Hung out, wearing any casual shirts. But he just wasn't built for that. He was built as a soldier, and that's what his father taught him.

"Sure, I'd more than be happy for being like anyone else. But I have to be ready for anything, Fllay. I was a soldier and I had no one to remind me of that but this attribute of mine. It always remind myself that I live as a soldier whenever and wherever I am, I am a soldier. Therefore, I always appear as a soldier, as Zala-taichou, and not Athrun Zala." He inhaled slowly."I want to have people's relieved face wherever I am, knowing that there is someone in millitary nearby."

Fllay stared at him in silence. The car moved on fast across the road and there was a weird silence. Then Fllay turned her head toward outside, staring at a suddenly amazing-view beneath the window."Soldiers..I just don't understand it.."

"Don't mind it." He replied, before murmured." Maybe it's best of you to stay away from any soldiers.." An awkward silence was covering both of them before Athrun forced himself to clear his throat, getting her attention. "Anyway, we're not talking about myself here. Just..take some rest okay?"

"...Okay," she didn't want to argue with the man who had been helping her so she set her position and in minutes later, her consciousness was drifted away.

Athrun looked at her for a while, before wrapping his jacket to cover her whole body."...You sure have a lot of questions, Fllay. In fact...problems," he sighed."To whom soldier do you have grudges, Fllay?"

-o0o-

_I was wrong.. He didn't deserve it. I made his feelings in vain, and yet I wanted to hurt him more and more. I was taken over by my selfishness,by my anger for knowing Father had died because of him. I threw all of his feelings away, yet I still made him to keep loving me more and more._

_What I didn't realized was...he didn't do anything wrong. I should realized that every soldiers couldn't save everyone. But I realized it too late._

_Too late, he finally found her.. She was different from me. She didn't play your feelings around. She wasn't acting like me._

_More importantly, she didn't make a mistake like me... _

"Fllay," a soft deep voice called her.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and suddenly a painful bright lights slipped into her eyes."Wha—We've arrived?" All she could see was his blue-hair, and his face inches away.

He nodded before shifted away."Yes. Fortunately, this downtown was still crowded as it used to be," Fllay handed him his jacket after said a quick 'thank you'. _How come I don't realize that I was wrapped by his jacket?_ She thought silently, hiding her embarassed face."What do you mean by 'fortunately'?"

"Shops are showing their best collections during crowd-time. If shops show off all their collections, you'll have more options to choose,"

"...I think I'll just buy one,"

"Oh no you won't. You have to buy at least an item each shop," he smiled gently, pulling Fllay's hand out off the car."Come out,"

"I don't know what I'll choose.." she sighed in frustation. Athrun turned away, watching over the views around them."Strange, every girls are shop-a-holic. Whether it's their natural instict but I'm quite sure that they'll know what they're going to buy." Hearing that she huffed_,"Of course we are! But it has been so long since I got shopping last time and I'm not in a mood right now. We're in a war!"_

"I don't have any money..."

"I'll pay."

"But what if I don't have any good options to buy?"

"I swear you will." He smiled knowingly before walked forward."Come on, we have to be hurry."

-o0o-

They were walking across the street, while keeping their eyes toward every shops they passed. They were beautiful, and whether she would admit it or not, she was admired by them. In the other hand, Athrun who actually didn't take any interests at all toward all items sold here, he still glued his eyes on her, checking if she finally got something good for her.

Every people who passed by was watching them carefully. They could tell right away that the boy in the red-coat wasn't an ordinary person. In fact...it wasn't an ordinary soldier either. By looking at his badges, his green-orbs eyes which always gave admiration among everyone who looked at them, his gaze, and the way he gracefully yet walked just beside the flaming-girl with her a little in front of him proved that he was a well-mannered man.

Not to mention, a very good-looking man.

"They are staring at you," Fllay whispered slowly, more to herself which made him turned his head even slightly."Yeah, I am aware of that although I wonder why,"

She choked her eyebrows, still not turning her face toward him."Isn't it obvious? You are very outstanding here, Athrun-sama! Maybe they haven't met a taichou wandering around streets while carrying a civilian," she peeked a glance toward her surroundings with nervous look.

"...I suppose it could be the reason," he quickly changed the subject."Anyway, have you found any interesting items?"

"Not yet. But I must say, these items here are marvelous." She turned to him."Did you always come here often? I mean, not as a soldier.."

"I had no intention of walking here around. It's not like I always go up to date on fashion or the newest accesories," he took a swift glance on a boy who stared at Fllay too much according to his taste,"Besides, I didn't have much time back then." He stated his words with cold glance and gaze, as almost intimidating the other man.

...If you could conclude his gaze was normal that's it.

"Hey, let's go to that Dress Shop," he pointed one of the most outstanding shops in the middle of downtown after a few minutes walking down the street."Girls used to have lot of likings there,"

"Alright, if you say so." She nodded, then she proceeded to go to the shop which Athrun recommended.

-o0o-

"For a girl, you've really taken a small amount of shopping, Fllay." Athrun muttered to himself. He was surprised to find Fllay's bag was only one. "Thank you. Now that I hadn't done any shoppings for a while, it seems that I've lost my senses to shop." She joked.

"That's terrifying." He laughed. At that time Fllay was staring at him in awe. She had never ever seen him laughed before. He always made such a barrier around himself, not allowing anyone to break his guard. He seemed to wander in his own world, although all the way's trying to be nice on everyone. Everyone must think that it was the best behaviors of compatible commander, and Fllay had to agree. But on the other side, she thought that it was necessary too to reveal his true self even for a while. He must be suffocating all the time, and she thought it would be the best for him to also stay calm and instead of being aware and stiff all the time. Sure, awareness was a good thing for a soldier, but calmness was also needed.

"Athrun-sama."

Athrun turned to him, his face wasn't stiff like usual, and he seemed to be more...free. "Hm?"

"How many times do you plan to shop again?"

"Eh? That's not a question, isn't it?" he smiled."I don't know, maybe when we have more free time. But may be not too, because I used to do some training for juniors even in free time. Why, do you want to?"

"Well, it's quite fun though. But I discover something that we surely have more benefits on someone,"

"What is it? If you really want to, I'm sure I could arrange some times for you to shop again, but of course you have to go without me."

"N-no, it's not for me!" She shook her head. Then she looked down on the floor. "It's for you,"

Now he inquired his eyebrow. "What?" he stared at her, expecting her to continue her words. "Since Athrun-sama had been more...free today, I expect you could use this shopping moment to unrestrain yourself." She smiled to him. "Isn't it relieving, to have you laugh even for a while?"

Athrun needed a moment to register Fllay's information. True, he almost forget what it felt to actually enjoy a moment. When was the last time he laugh? Maybe since he graduated from December High School with Yzak and his other teammates. With his schedule, he barely had time to chat with those friends of his. Different habits and millitary tasks had torn them apart. They weren't that close anymore, and if things could have been worse, Yzak seemed more upset to him than he used to. He couldn't understand why, maybe because it's his nature.

Yes, millitary had made them apart, yet it had brought them together in the first place.

"Athrun-sama? Are you alright?" Fllay popped out in his sight, breaking his train of thoughts. Athrun quickly mantained his cool, and turned to see Fllay and her worried face.

"Ah, yes, I'm alright. I apologize for making you worry. I was just a little bit..distracted." After seeing her nodded in agreement, Athrun continued," And yes, I think what you said is true. We could use some moments to shop again, that's for sure."

Fllay clasped both of her hands together in excitement. "Really? You promised right?"

"I do." He laughed, seeing Fllay was overjoyed with something. It's rare for him to see anyone's happy face nowadays. "Now if you have finished, why don't we grab something to eat then go back? I'm sure this long journeys had been tiring you out."

"W-we have lunch outside? But, I don't want to burden you...why don't we go back and I'll make something to eat? I'm sure my meal is quite edible." She refused. She didn't want him to waste on his money for her, that's for sure.

"I insist. You've made me breakfast, lunch, and dinner all the time. Just..take some rest and let me handle it. I'm sure I have more money to treat you," he joked softly. Of course, she rolled her eyes inwardly. _No one doubted you to be moneyless. What do you expect from a heir and a highly-respected commander? _She nodded slowly, finally giving in.

Athrun followed her from behind, guiding her to an elite restaurant.

During her meal, Fllay revealed something new. Being around this young commander had changed her life. She, the one who usually stared outside, hoping someday Kira would save her. Then she, the one who had already lost her hopes and finally gave in to reality. She had been a part of enemy's force, and there was nothing she could do but accept it. She had lost her smiles to reality, and so did her true self.

But now, whenever she was with Athrun Zala , the Commander everyone wanted to be with, she slowly could restore herself. She finally could see hope beyond those green orbs of his.

Fllay stucked in silence. What..was it? What's the feeling just now?

Was it..affection? Or was it just...respect?

* * *

**Author's Note : **That's it! I hope you enjoy it. I'm quite aware of how light this chapter turn out to be, but I want to tell everyone that this story isn't going to describe war all the time. Soldier is a soldier, but soldier is still a human. They need some moments to remind themselves of that fact.

Anyway! Thanks for reading, and I hope you can leave some reviews as what you think about this story. Should I continue it or not? Or do you have some better ideas for this story's plot? I'll be more than glad to accept and read it. Thank you, stay tuned okay?^^ Oh, and R & R?


End file.
